Return
by Crystalas
Summary: sequel to 'Employment' Todd is having nightmares and a monster stalks the sewers...is it Harold?
1. one fateful night

And by popular demand and the fact someone has yelled at me to do it XD the sequel to Employment!!

And now to the summary!! As we all know Harold got away but not without being mutated into a big hulking ugly monster oh course XD and now he's sulking around the sewers! The morlocks have a nasty run in with him and in turn go to Xavier for help, what do the Brotherhood boys do when they realise their little drug adventure is about to become common mutant knowledge?

**Chapter 1: fateful night**

Todd sat down on the sofa smiling he was feeling better than ever and had just enjoyed a cockroach and beetle dinner from the skip near the house. He clicked the TV remote and began to watch TV while slurping at a thick shake.

Suddenly there was a low rumbling noise, he looked at his shake that was sitting on the table and noticed that ripples were dancing across the melted milk like in Jurassic Park. He looked at it and then hopped to his feet as the rumbling got louder…it wasn't rumbling it was thumping like Fred does when he was on the charge in a battle.

Only much louder…

The wall ripped away and Harold appeared in his horrid blood red form that was mutated and grossly enlarged. Toad screamed and rushed out the room looking for his friends, he came to the front door to see three mangled bodies on the front lawn.

"No…" he cried and spun around to see Harold looming over him just as Harold grabbed him and began to ripped him limb from limb…

Toad woke up screaming and fell out of his hammock bed and onto the mattress it was suspended over. He looked around gasping from the shock and the quietly crept from room to room. Lance and Pietro were still alive and sleeping and when he checked on Fred he looked around to make sure Harold wasn't nearby.

"Had that nightmare again didn't you?" came a grumbled reply and Todd practically leapt out of his skin but settled when he saw Fred peeking from his bed.

"Er…yeah" Todd mumbled sadly "Man at this rate I'll never get any sleep, it's been going on for weeks"

"Maybe you should talk to someone about it" Fred yawned "Cos I think we're all getting tired of waking up in the middle of the night cos of your screaming!"

"Lance and Pietro are still asleep!" Todd exclaimed.

"We could only get two sets of ear plugs we're taking turns in having em!"

"Oh…okay" Todd sighed when he realised he friends either didn't care or were getting sick of it. "Well who do you think I should talk to?"

"Why not Xavier?" Fred yawned "If he can get a nut case like Wolverine to calm down surely he can help you"

"Yeah okay…" Todd muttered and then yawned "I'll go see baldy tomorrow night" he then looked sheepishly at the dark door and then looked at Fred who had now gone back to sleep.

"Fred?"

"Muh?" he said looking up to see Todd standing right next to the bed, he looked even more sheepish and Fred sighed again and rolled over slightly. "Fine" he mumbled and Todd clambered in and fell asleep.

"This isn't fruity right?" Todd asked softly.

"Shut up before I change my mind"

The next day Todd walked up to the institute looking uncomfortable, it would be best he thought if I got on the right foot with this guys. If I broke in I'd be kicked out before I can even talk to the guy, so if I ring and ask maybe they'd let me without burning my ass.

He hit the door bell and the intercom on the gate suddenly flickered on to show Xavier in his study.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah X-dude can you help me with something?" he said "I don't want no trouble yo, just for some advice"

"Very well I'll get someone to escort you in" he said "Wait there" and with that the screen flicked off.

Todd leaned against the door stared up at the blue sky, he suddenly shrieked when a cloud of smoke and the stench of brimstone suddenly filled his face. He leapt up into a tree to see it was Kurt or Night Crawler laughing himself into a hernia.

"Y…you should have seen your face!" he chuckled struggling for words and Todd hopped down and glared at him.

"I came to see baldy not to get scared shitless, yo!" Todd growled and Kurt gave him a sceptical look "What?"

"Why are you here?"

"To see Xavier yo!" Todd declared.

"Uh huh try again!" Kurt exclaimed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Honest I just want to see and talk to him"

"Fine" Kurt sighed "But I am not taking my eye off you until I see you hop off home!"

"Done deal"

BAMPF!

Meanwhile in the sewers below the Morlocks were going about their business do what Morlocks do and I haven't a clue what that is as Torpid the little girl with big hands and a paralyzing touch was playing with an old toy boat in the sewer water. She stopped when she heard a sloshing noise like someone was wading through the water, someone BIG.

She peered into the shadows to see a huge hulking figure, when it came to the dim light she looked up. A huge blood red creature twice the size of normal man loomed over them, veins pulsed horribly over it's taunt skin and ripples of muscles moved as the creature stood up. All that remained of it's face was an over stretched grin and a tuff of brown hair on top of a tiny head on a massive body.

She waved as she thought it was a fellow Morlock or a new recruit but that assumption soon change when it charged forward and slammed its chunky fists into the floor where she was standing, she screamed as she flew through the air but stopped when someone caught her. She glanced up to see a hugely armoured African boy holding her and smiling reassuringly.

"Go get the others" he said and she ran off into the tunnels. Spyke looked up at this monster as it ripped down a boarded up hole, he flung out his arm and a row of bone spikes shot out of his skin he didn't even pierce the monster's skin.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he demanded, the monster swung around to look at him.

"**Only getting my things mutant scum!" **it snarled **"Be a good freak and don't bother me"**

"Dude have you looked in a mirror lately? If anyone here is a freak it's the big hulking monster in front of me!"

"**Uuhhh…huuuh don't worry" **It wheezed **"I only want to get my revenge on a certain slime ball, now piss off hedgehog!"**

Spyke growled and flung out more bone spikes but the monster punched the roof above him and the stone ceiling came down in front of Spyke as the monster made a get away.

"What the hell was that?"


	2. we don't know honest!

**Chapter 2: err…we don't know…honest!**

Todd looked around as he was lead into a posh looking study that Xavier was in, he was reading a book as Todd came in. he looked up and smiled politely and then looked to Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt can you close the door on your way out" he said and Kurt left, Todd hopped onto a chair and watched Xavier move to the desk.

"Now Todd what can I help you with?"

"I want you to get rid of this dream I keep having Yo, you're a telepath right you can you know…reach in and delete it?" Todd declared and Xavier looked at him befuddled.

"I cannot delete it but I can help you overcome this dream, now tell me what is it about?" he asked softly.

"I dream I'm in my house and the suddenly Harold comes and rips the wall away and when I try to get help Lance, Pietro and Fred are all murdered on the front lawn and when I try to escape Harold grabs me and rips me to pieces!" Todd cried out in a hurried way and he stopped to see Xavier stare at him.

"Who is this Harold fellow?" he asked.

"Well Harold is a guy I used to work for yo, and then when he tried to get me to work for him again he…err…caught in an accident?" Todd muttered.

"So you think he is blaming you?"

"Dude I know he's blaming me but I think he's dead cos the accident made the floor cave in and…" he shuffled his shoes and looked down. "Well you get the idea"

"Look this is obviously a serious issue Todd so maybe we could arrange…" just then the phone rang and Xavier picked it up. "Hello Evan" he said but stopped and the longer he listened the faster the smile faded from his face and a frown of worry grew.

"I see well I'll see into it" he declared and put the phone down "I'm sorry Todd but something has come up"

"What?"

"Something attacked the Morlocks, Evan said it was almost as big as Fred but it was red and muscled. Strange Cyrbro hasn't picked up anything like that…" Xavier muttered but he glanced up to see Todd looking freaked.

"It was big and red and ugly?" he asked and then gave a fake smile "Well I see your busy so I'll go bye bye!" he yelped and hopped out of the window.

Kurt was lounging on his balcony when he saw Todd hopping across the green very quickly, Kurt gave a sigh.

"I knew he was up to no good" he growled.

Kurt followed Todd all the way through town, it wasn't until Todd made a turn into an alleyway did he confront him face to face. He landed in front of him and Todd shrieked in fright.

"You have got to stop doing that yo!" Todd cried out.

"What did you steal from Xaviar?"

"Nothing!" Todd said, he stopped and looked around when he felt the floor beneath him shudder, he couldn't see anything but walked past Kurt to look around the corner.

If he had looked down he would have seen someone glaring at him from the drain.

"What is your problem?"

"Was anyone following me?" Todd asked suddenly.

"Besides me no one" Kurt said bluntly "Now what the heck is going on…" he froze when the floor beneath shuddered again, this time strongly enough to knock them off balance. "What was that?"

"Please let it be an earthquake!" Todd pleaded. "Or at least Lance"

The floor began to tremble and quake as if a ten tonne block was being dropped onto the floor again and again in the same spot, soon the floor cracked and then…

A massive fist the size of a tyre erupted from the ground! Followed by a muscled grotesque arm it slid back into the floor and in the hole the monster howled.

"**There you are!" **

Kurt and Todd screamed and dashed down the road, the shuddering seem to follow them as the monster chased them underneath the ground, every now and again a man hole cover would pop into the sky and hit the floor with a loud clang. People shrieked and fled from the run away earthquake.

They dived into another alleyway hoping to loose the monster only to come to a dead end with no where to go, for a moment the shuddering faded away as the monster ran on. Kurt and Todd sighed and collapsed against the wall, they looked at each and giggled with relief only to stifle a scream of terror as the shuddering return and the floor beneath them ripped open.

"Fuzz Ball DO SOMETHIN'!!!" Todd screamed and hugged Kurt, in a puff of smoke and brimstone they teleported away from the monster and on the top of a building. Todd collapsed onto the floor panting and Kurt sat down heavily too.

"And I can't help but return to my previous question of WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???" Kurt shrieked

"Bad news I gotta warn Lance and the others" Todd declared and grabbed Kurt's arm "Take me home"

"Walk home yourself!" Kurt snapped.

"And run into that thing again? It travels underground and it can pop up anywhere, I bet it's still there waiting for us to get down" Todd muttered as he peered over the roof wall and Kurt sighed.

"Fine but when we get there I'm calling Scott and we find out what the thing is!"

"As long as it gets me away from that thing fast you can call the queen of England for all I care!" Todd cried.

Pietro and Fred watched the TV grimly as the news reporter retold what happened.

"There are no explainations for the strange earthquakes that shook this part of Bayville, we shall report back when we have more details back to you…"

Pietro turned it off and slumped back into his chair.

"Maybe Toad's right and Harold is back?" Fred asked.

"As talented as Toad is" Pietro declared sarcastically "seeing the future isn't one of his powers, maybe it was Lance joking around?"

"Lance wouldn't do that without a decent reason, and he ain't the sort to do it for a joke" Fred exclaimed. Just then Todd and Kurt appeared and Todd leapt onto the sofa near Fred.

"Where's Lance Yo?" He demanded "We've got some serious problems here I was…"

"Just chased down the street by a run away earthquake? Yeah we know it was on the news" Pietro declared and pointed at the TV and glanced at Kurt "do you mind? This is Brotherhood member only conversation" he snapped and waved his hand. Kurt looked at him and walked off.

"Where's your phone?"

"Kitchen" Fred said and pointed at the door.

When they were sure that Kurt was out of hearing they huddled together and looked at Toad.

"so what was it?" Fred demanded.

"It was him, I knew that freak would come back I knew it and now he's after me!"


End file.
